Saving Zelda
by Maannga
Summary: Hannah finds out that her favorite game, Zelda, is more than she thinks it is. When she finds out that Princess Zelda is in her world and in danger, she finds herself with a group of strange people, trying to stop the evil invading her world.


**Really bad story, but please enjoy anyways. It is kind of a slow start. I hope I can finish this one.**_We need more people._

* * *

_I know, we only have four. We need one more._

_I thought we talked about this. We agreed on six._

_We are running out of time. Five should be fine._

_Can we still convince the girl to join?_

_Negative._

_Why did she leave?_

_She wasn't ready, I guess. But we mustn't question the past. We have to act quickly. I know who we need._

_You found the last one?_

_Yes. She is the last one._

_She?_

_Yes, a girl._

_Are you sure? _

_Positive. I know the last girl gave us a hard time, but this one is different. She can help._

_You were sure the last one would help, too._

_She can still come around. Don't put her out of the running just yet._

_So who's the new girl?_

_I haven't found out her name. She is a very private person. I am having a hard time keeping her in my sight. She loves to hide in the shadows. _

_You make her sound mysterious. _

_She is just the opposite. I think you will like her._

_It sounds like you do._

…_yes. _

_Will she listen to us? Will she believe? _

_I am sure of it._

* * *

I am never one to do nothing, but today I sat in my bed, doing nothing. I was reading, and of course that might be something, but I wasn't physically active. I had no intention of doing anything at the moment. I was content right where I was, and nothing was going to make me move.

I was only in my bed for about ten minutes when I heard the slam of a door. Looking up from my book, I realized it was my brother, returning from where ever he was. I could hear his footsteps as he made his way across the hard wood floor downstairs, toward the staircase. _Wait for it, _I thought to myself. His heavy footsteps started to climb up the stairs. I could hear him make it to the top step. _Wait for it…_

There was a sudden crash, a scream, and a series of thuds as my brother made his way down the staircase. Smiling, returned to my book. I heard my brother get up and sprint up the steps. He dashed through the hallway and into my room.

I looked up at my little brother. He sported a big bump on his forehead, which was bright red, and the color of the rest of his face went with the bump perfectly. His eyes were large with anger, and his breathing reminded me of something like a bull that was ready to charge. Huffing, he held up a piece of rope, and a rubber ball. "Are these yours?" he asked, with irritation in his voice. I pretended to examine them, as if I was trying to remember. "Hmmm…lets see… oh, yes. I believe they are. I lost them this morning. I thought the ghost took them, but I guess you had them, huh?" I said, still pretending to be thoughtful. I even rubbed my chin for effect. My brother literally growled. "I'm not a kid! Don't play games with me. One day, when I am bigger and stronger than you, I am going to get you back."

I blinked innocently. "Whatever are you taking about, my dearest brother? Get back at me for what?" I asked with fake confusion. My brother threw the items in his hands onto the floor, and stomped over to my bed. "Hey!" I exclaimed. "Don't litter my room!"

"Who cares? I am going to get back at you for this. You wait and see," my brother said, smiling at the thought of me falling for one of his traps. I calmly put my book down, and stood up. Crossing my arms, I glared at him. "Do you honestly think I am doing this just for the heck of it? This is MY revenge! Don't you remember, Ken? Yesterday? You ate the last piece of chocolate cake!" Ken looked surprised. "You're mad about that? Then why did you set such a horrible trap?" he asked. I squinted at him. He should know why, he's my brother. "It was the last piece," I said. Ken shook his head and sighed. "Hannah…"

"THE LAST PIECE!"

"What is it with you and your sweets?" Ken questioned. "That's all you ever talk about. That, and that donuts are a healthy and nutritious snack."

"But they are," I said.

Ken giggled. "You also always talk about Zelda, too. You're obsessed." I grabbed my book, and hit him on the head. "No, I'm not. I just love it, that's all." Ken danced out of the room, singing, "You're obsessed! You're obsessed!" I ran after him, and threw my book at his head. "No, I'm not!" I insisted, but my brother, continued to dance right into his room. "And you will never be stronger than me! Maybe bigger, one day, but never stronger!" I yelled, then slammed the door to my room. I really hated when he made fun of me. I know I was a little obsessed with Zelda, but I didn't like him bothering me about it. I could still hear his out of tune voice singing as he closed the door to his room.

Sighing, I sat back down on my bed. Spike, my bearded dragon, looked at me with his intense eyes. I looked back and made a face. "What?" I asked him. Spike responded with a bob of his head.

Flopping on my pillow, I thought about the trap I had set for my brother. I really wish I didn't do that kind of stuff, but I can't help it. I stared at the ceiling. "I hate myself," I said out loud. Nobody responded.

I heard another thump, and my brother's high pitched scream. Oh, good. He fell for my second trap.

* * *

Later, I went for a walk. My neighborhood was a peaceful one, with people strolling on the sidewalks and kids playing at the park. It was warm today, but colder than normal for a summer day. I could see the sun sinking behind the trees, but there was just enough sunlight for me to see.

Putting my arms on the top of my head, I heaved a huge sigh. My mom had come home and found out from Ken about my little traps, and it is an understatement to say that she was a little angry. I don't see why, though. She did the same stuff to her little brother when she was younger.

I walked by the park, and saw a bunch of boys playing football. They were yelling and screaming at each other, and they were not playing by the rules. It was a game of whoever had the ball was the target, and you had to tackle that person all at once.

I was going to continue to walk when I saw one boy by himself. He looked about 15, my age, and was searching the bushes for something. He took no notice when the other boys invited him to play. He looked devastated, as if he lost something valuable to him. He had longish blonde hair, and deep blue eyes. He was not very tall, and he wore sweats, a hat, and a sweatshirt, even though it was summer.

He noticed me looking at him, and he smiled. I quickly looked away, embarrassed and hoping he could continue his search, but when I looked back he was still staring at me. Feeling self-conscious, I squirmed. Why does he have to stare? After a moment, I couldn't take it anymore. I went over to where he stood, and cleared my throat.

"Did you lose something?" I asked, trying not to sound stupid. The boy nodded, looking around. "Yes, in fact I did. My dog, Three, is missing," he answered.

"Three?"

"That's his name."

"Oh," I said. What an odd name, but I didn't want to say that to him. "Can I help?

"No," he said, looking down at the ground. "Thanks for offering, but I think he is gone for good. I can't find him anywhere." He looked so sad, but I didn't know what to say. I wasn't very good at comforting people. "Um… I'm sorry," I said, hoping that I wasn't blushing. I hate to admit it, but he was cute.

"That's ok. What's your name?" he asked, taking a step closer. I leaned back a little. He was getting a too close for comfort. "Hannah," I told him, sounding stupid. Why did I tell the creep my name?

"I'm Jake."

"Oh," I said, trying to sound nice. "That's a nice name." Jake chuckled. "No, it's not. It's a common name, but no matter. Why do you look sad?" I looked sad? I know I was blushing now. "I…um… got in trouble with my mom." He blinked. "Your mom."

"Yeah," I said. He looked sad all of a sudden, and I wonder if I said the wrong thing. "Which reminds me, I have to go! Um, bye!" I turned and ran away, feeling like a loser. _Why do I always make people upset?_

* * *

_Hannah?_

_Yes, that's her name. _

_A common name, wouldn't you say?_

_Does it matter?_

_No, I guess not. _

_I think I made her nervous. She didn't seem to want to talk to me._

_So? Who really cares?_

_I do. _

_So she has a family?_

_Yes, unfortunately. _

_What should we do?_

_I really hate to even think about it, but we should just take her._

_You mean kidnap?_

_I wish you wouldn't call it that._

_Hey, call it what it is. But you're right. Probably the best course of action._

_Maybe we shouldn't. I just can't take her from her family._

_The world is at stake here. Sometimes we have to do the necessary._

_Kidnapping is never a necessary thing._

_You're too soft, L…_

_DON'T CALL ME THAT!_

_Whoa, chill._

_We spoke about that name. We will never use that name. _

_You sound ashamed. _

_I am. _

_Why?_

_Forget it._

_So, when should we do it?_

_Tonight._

* * *

I have lost all my video game privileges. It was my punishment for making Ken feel pain. But hey! It was worth it.

I couldn't get Jake out of my head. He was cute, but kind of creepy. I got the feeling that he had studied me, as if he was trying to decided if I was worth his while or not.

I wonder if he even had a dog?

I was lying under the covers of my bed, with my bed resting on the sheet. My pillow had fallen off my bed, and I was too lazy to pick it up. I had tried reaching it, but my arm couldn't quite reach. I wonder if I should try again?

Rolling over, I reached for the white pillow. My fingertips brushed the edge of the pillow, but I could not get a hold of it. Closing my eyes, I sighed, and tried to stretch my arm. I still couldn't manage to grab it.

I fell back, and moaned. The pillow was too far away. I guess I will have to sleep without it tonight.

I was about to go to sleep when someone handed me my pillow. "Hey, thanks!" I said, snatching the pillow from his hand, and putting my head on it.

I almost went back to sleep when I realized that the person was still standing there. "Ken?" I asked. He didn't respond. "Ken, what did I say about coming into my room?! Get put!" He didn't move.

Pissed, I sat up and yelled. "GO AWAY!" And had a panic attack. Because there was someone standing in my room, but not Ken.

I tried to get out of bed, but the person was quick. He hit me in the head, and I knew nothing.


End file.
